Increased prevalence of mobile devices has resulted in “social networking” to become an important part in the day-to-day activities of many people's lives. Today, hundreds of millions of people use their virtual identities to communicate and interact with other people over the web, internet and the like via Social networking sites. In addition, these virtual identities are used to play games over the web, internet and the like.
While social networking provides the ability for contact between people any time of day or night, it is often difficult to ascertain exactly how people are feeling by looking at their virtual identity, or through reading text messages alone. An improvement to existing social networking sites would therefore be a means to facilitate the conveyance of moods, feelings, sentiments etc. can be made available via the web, Internet and the like.